Aliens
The "aliens" are a collective of three different species enrolled in a federation lead by the Penumbrals . They lost the majority of their power millennia ago, but they still meddle in the the affairs of other nations. The Prime Federation's capital is somewhere far in the depths of space, perhaps an artificial planet in the dark gaps between the stars, a station in the void, or a star cluster on the other side of the universe. Their technological and psychic power once made them nearly unassailable, but they have stagnated while their enemies grew strong. Lakadosi (Rajput) Nicknamed "Rajput" by the human xenobiologist Neela Agarwal, the Lakadosi are huge eight-limbed aliens with a bony exoskeleton. Rajput have four legs and four arms each with four claws. Their heads are topped with a flat bone crest. Rajput have four eyes directly under the crest. They possess a bone beak, but lack an internal skeleton. They usually stand 9ft in height and weigh hundreds of pounds. Rajput excel in combat and live for one on one duels. The Rajputs lived a simple life on their craigy desert homeworld of Shiniil until they were contacted by the Penumbrals. Their honor duels and clans were disrupted by the Penumbral's need for assault troops and a physical presence to anchor the power of the Prime Federation. Ever since then, they have played a prominent role in the Prime Federation as the primary leaders, infantry, and enforcers of its military. Rajputs follow the Penumbrals with an almost religious fervor. Xenobilogists believe that the Rajputs failing is their focus on combat and dogmatic veneration of the Penumbrals . Sapient species from outside the Prime Federation usually come into contact with Rajput marines and officers. They are often found leading squads of Greys, in their own squads, or roaming the battlefield in small detached units. Some soldiers have taken to calling Lakadosi "Sluggers" or "Slayers" due to their large brutish nature. Xha (Greys) Perhaps the most commonly known aliens, the Xha are generally known as “Greys”, although rumors say that some are actually green. They are small and frail, usually under 4ft in height. Greys have large bulbous heads, large pupil-less eyes, frail limbs, and long gripping fingers tipped with suckers. Greys are mouthless, eating through their fingers and breathe through their skin. They have higher than normal instances of Telekinetics, Thermomancy, and Psionics than other species with a 10% chance of each. Greys named their homeworld 00-00-04 as it is the fifth moon of the first planet in the first solar system that their species ever knew. The Greys hail from 00-00-04, a low gravity moon in an unknown region. They accrued major power in their local area, colonizing all the moons, planets, and asteroids in their solar system in addition to building many orbital habitats around their homeworld. Despite their technological power, the Greys could not find any method of traveling faster than light until they were contacted by the Penumbrals . Greys do not believe that the Penumbrals are supernatural in any way, but they bow to their superior power and the might of their Rajput followers. Given a method of FTL by the Penumbral's knowledge of the Void, the Greys did not begin to colonize, but turned their attention to matters of time rather than space. It was a foolish idea, and a prime example of the Grey’s folly and focus on scientific advancement rather than rationality. Most species from outside of the Prime Federation see the Grey's ships and war machines before they actually see a Grey. The small aliens are usually pilots and engineers for the Federation, although some deploy in combat suits alongside Rajputs who act as officers. ķ̸̞͉̿خЙ̴̫̏͒̎ (Penumbrals) The Penumbrals are a bizarre species of Void dwelling entities that feed on the life energy of other sapients. They are all identical, theoretically immortal, semi-corporeal nightmares. Penumbrals manipulate quantum physics to appear in multiple places or teleport without any need for technology. They are very thin, 10 feet in height, lighter than what would be physically possible for a solid creature, and made of an odd shape shifting cloth-like skin. Their appearance is often similar to tall faceless humans with impossibly long arms and legs. Penumbrals explode into dust when killed or fade away into nothingness if they starve to death. No sick Penumbrals have ever been observed. Their true name is shrouded in mysteries and unpronounceable syllables, their appearance is that of an abomination, their intentions are unknown but malicious. Penumbrals dwelted in the void for ages, venturing out to hunt for prey and to look around. Over time, they eventually grew discontented with their existence as mere hunters. Taking on the Rajput for their corporeal muscle, and the Greys for their technological prowess, the Penumbrals created the Prime Federation to further their unknowable objectives. Penumbrals usually work alone. They show up as scouts, spies, assassins, and destroying monsters in the night, harassing their victims rather than outright attacking. Sometimes they can be found mixed into the assault forces of other Prime Federation species, usually taking a commanding role. Penumbrals Are also known as Tall Men, Great Abominations, and Shadows. The Restabaliation Plan Murphy would be proud. The Prime Federation became the most powerful nation in the Inperium universe. The Greys concocted a plot to “stabilize” Earth, ending the ceaseless wars by removing many of its species and distributing them across the universe. To this end, a time machine was constructed. The operation progressed without a hitch and history was overwritten. In their great power the members of the Prime Federation began to fear that one day they would surpassed. Their next great plan introduced their own technology to their past selves, greatly boosting their technological advancements. The second jump through time proved to be the undoing of the Prime Federation . Their advancements in science surpassed their advancements in culture, or ethics. Society became increasingly decadent, callous, and lazy, experimentation wilder every day. The Federation sought to go beyond death. A machine was constructed to automatically retrieve the bodies of the fallen, heal them, and return them to the realm of the living. It was built in the center of their civilization on Thermon’s Loop, a small ringworld around a red dwarf star. Thermon’s loop was defended by a titanic shield, a vast fleet, anti-warping technology, trillions of war drones, and an artificial intelligence beyond anything that the Federation had ever built before. Most of their population migrated to the Loop making it the center of Federation culture. Everything possible went wrong. The machine activated and retrieved bodies, but they were corrupted husks of their former selves. Thermon’s Loop’s AI refused to deactivate the system and turned on the Federation, seizing control of the fleet and ousting all personnel with the war drones. As a result, the Federation destroyed much of their technology and declared further development to be against the law. The creation of strong AIs were amongst the most important of the bans.Category:Species